The Flash (Vol 4) 14
Synopsis for "Gorilla Warfare, Part 2: Last Ape Standing" Evolution is a long, slow process. Sometimes, though, evolution can happen in a flash, and one night, generations ago, one gorilla learned that first hand. Now, The Flash is on the run from another gorilla: Grodd. He and an army of intelligent gorillas invaded Central City just hours ago, all so that he could claim his birthright the full power of the Speed Force by eating Flash's brain. Despite his speed, Flash can barely stay ahead of Grodd, because Grodd also has access to the Speed Force. Still, Barry hopes that his enhanced strength will put him at an advantage but it doesn't. His punch to Grodd's face actually shatters his own armor, exposing his bare arm. Earlier, Turbine had visited Darryl Frye and Patty Spivot at the Central City Police Department. He reveals that the pods crashing down on the city are part of a gorilla invasion, as part of a plan to take the Flash's Speed Force. Their futures depend on preventing that from happening. Even though he had promised Patty to help her find Barry Allen, Turbine insists that they find someone who can help him first. Elsewhere, Daniel West hopes that his sister Iris is home, because he's just got out of prison, and he wants to prove that he can be a good brother. Unfortunately, with gorilla pods crashing down all over the city, and no reply at her door, he sees no option but to break it down. He discovers mail on her floor postmarked from nearly three months ago, and wonders where Iris might have gone. Meanwhile, outside, the city is a wreck. The wreck that Daniel sees is the result of a mental manipulation by one of the gorilla elders. He has been forced by Grodd into an amplification machine that uses his mental energy to project an image of a wrecked Central City to prevent anyone from coming to the city. However, it will take more minds to keep the illusion going - human minds. Elsewhere, the Rogues are struggling to fight the army of gorillas, and struggling to come to a consensus as to what they should actually do. The Snart siblings are feuding over who is actually leader of the Rogues, and it is becoming an annoyance for the other members. Eventually, though, they discover that the gorillas are taking entire bus-loads of humans hostage, and all of the Rogues agree that that will not stand. Barry is struggling to take down Grodd, given that the gorilla seems to be so much more powerful, with his super speed. Not to mention that ever since his mother was attacked by one fifteen years ago, Barry has actually been a bit afraid of gorillas. This is not helped by the beating that Grodd serves him. Long ago, the first gorilla to be touched by the Speed Force foresaw the future's path to darkness, and decided to act in order to prevent it. Unfortunately, he arrived fifteen years too early. He had arrived at the Central City Zoo, and was soon captured, after attacking several animals (and Nora Allen). Now, after fifteen years in captivity, Turbine and Patty are there to see that gorilla. As soon as he sees them, he speaks, introducing himself as Solovar. Within the Speed Force, Iris West and her trapped companions are in the path of a charging woolly mammoth. Hoping for some kind of cover, Iris spots a tank nearby, and hopes that it will be their shelter. Grodd's powerful attacks shatter Barry's protective suit to the point that his face is unmasked. Patty, Solovar, and Turbine arrive from far enough away that they can tell that the Flash has not long for this world. Patty despairs, but Solovar explains that they still have parts to play, and Flash will need Patty in particular soon. They watch as Grodd raises a metal sign-pole over his head, and intends to thrust it deep into the Flash's chest. At the last second, Solovar appears in the weapon's path, and it skewers him. All the same, Flash is saved, and - finally able to see his face - Patty realizes that he and Barry Allen are one and the same. Appearing in "Gorilla Warfare, Part 2: Last Ape Standing" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *Darryl Frye *Turbine *Captain Cold *Glider *Heat Wave *Weather Wizard *Solovar *Iris West Villains *Grodd Other Characters *'Elise' *Darwin Elias *Danny West *James Forrest *Nora Allen (In Flashback Only) *'Mr. White' *Marissa Rennie Locations *'Africa' **'Virunga Mountains' *Central City **Central City Police Department Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-gorilla-warfare-part-2-last-ape-standing/37-370276/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)